


农场到冰淇淋小屋的距离

by kuma304



Category: ryohina
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	农场到冰淇淋小屋的距离

横山裕的农场距离最近的集贸市场足有20公里，来回总要四十分钟。而冰淇淋是没办法等那么久的，横山裕只好开车去那边吃，然后再驱车回家。

“hina喜欢冰淇淋的吧，等二十分钟我们就可以一起吃了，最近的杏仁很好，弄碎了撒在焦糖上，想想就很好吃……啊，hina是城里人，这些早就吃厌了吧。不过，这么热的天，吃冰淇淋是很好的……”

横山裕的后车箱里有一个被捆住了手脚的男人，嘴里塞了口枷，屁股里夹着调至最高的震动，意乱情迷地扭动着。

横山裕一只手掌握着方向盘，另一只手伸向自己的裤子，听着村上断断续续的呻吟，他脑海里浮现着昨晚的画面。

借住在他家农场的村上信五是个来采风的摄影师，对着横山裕不能理解的一扇生锈的铁门也能不断按下快门，露出可爱的笑容。真的足够可爱，想让他哭出来的那种。

不过横山裕只是在心里想想罢了。

锦户亮是横山裕的表弟，放了暑假最近住在农场里，夏日的阳光亲吻着这个造物主的宠儿，虽然晒黑了却更有男人的魅力。

横山裕路过锦户亮的房间，老实说他是想去看看村上君的，村上的房间在锦户亮的隔壁，横山裕想问问他需不需要牛奶来帮助睡眠，随便看看村上君可爱的睡衣套装。

“啊……亮，要，要到了，呜……不行了，啊，那里……亮，亮……”

可爱的又纯洁的村上君正坐在锦户亮身上，被掐着腰肢上下，像是要到了无力地抱着锦户亮，漂亮的身体浮着一层粉红。

然后锦户亮把他的东西全部射到村上的最深处，被他用力往下按着逃不掉，村上哭着尖叫，然后射在锦户亮的小腹上。身体一阵阵的筋挛。

锦户亮把村上翻了个身，把一边的跳蛋塞进村上深处，白色的液体顺着流出来，村上的大腿都被打湿了，不过他顾不上羞耻，因为锦户亮一口气把震动调至最高。

村上被新的快感刺激得一片混乱，跳蛋和锦户亮的东西比起来实在不值一提，他哭着求锦户亮继续操他。那双漂亮的大眼睛沾了泪实在是太色情，正如横山裕梦里想的那样。

可爱的村上君哭着叫哥哥给他，要坏掉了，想要亮的，难受，亮……

锦户亮果然也受不住这样的攻势，挺腰插入，把跳蛋顶到更深，村上抽搐着又射了出来，这是没到过的新的地方。肠肉紧紧吸住锦户亮，比较之前更加温暖。

锦户亮抓着村上的两条腿大开大合地干起来，这次村上根本没有力气反抗，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。被锦户亮捞起来舔了舔，浪叫更是止不住了。

是他们忘记关门了，并不算是横山裕想偷看的。在等一个红灯的时候，横山裕射在了垫子上，他扯了几张纸擦了擦。

此时距离到达冰淇淋店还有五分钟。


End file.
